B-DaPrompts
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: A series of short prompt fics supplied by lovely readers like you! Drop by to see what others have requested or to request your own! Multiple pairings.
1. Li x Terry - Chocolate

Hi everyone! So, I've been trying to write some B-Daman prompts for people on Tumblr but unfortunately I have been having some technical difficulties so I simply decided to collect all of them in one fic! These won't be very long. Most likely they'll be somewhere between a couple sentences to a paragraph. Some will be longer than others. It depends on my inspiration at the time.

If anyone wants a prompt, please message me on either Tumblr (thebritishscyphozoa) or (Garfakcy-chan) or just leave it in a review (I like reviews). I will also accept anonymous requests (obviously this would have to be done through private messaging or Tumblr). Send me a single character or pairing from Battle B-Daman and a prompt from here ( 1sentenceorder. livejournal 1531. html) and I will write a little something. If for whatever reason the link doesn't work, you can find it on my blog by searching the tag "prompt fic". I will also do NSFW fics but only if they are requested to be such and these will only be posted on AO3.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Battle B-Daman belongs to Inuki Eiji/Takara/Hasbro. This is a fan-made piece of work and is not for profit in any way at all.

 **Li x Terry with Theme 07 (Chocolate) for Cobaltstarlight**

Li sighed and cast a look back towards the Cat Café. He missed his boyfriend. Terry had been in the kitchen all day and had adamantly refused to allow Li entry until he was done. Li had tried to occupy himself by practicing with his talismans but that could only keep his boredom away for so long.

"Li!"

The brunet perked up instantly and immediately rushed over to the doors of the café where his boyfriend stood, holding a fairly large plate. On the plate was a small mountain of chocolate. Li blinked.

"This is what you were doing all day?"

Terry nodded enthusiastically and beamed. "It's a specialty from my home town. You always make food from Liken so I wanted you to try it!" Li smiled and took a piece from the plate.

"So what is this called?" Li asked as he popped it into his mouth.

"Skunk Fruit Chocolate!"


	2. Enjyu x Terry - Tears

**Disclaimer:** Battle B-Daman belongs to Inuki Eiji/Takara/Hasbro. This is a fan-made piece of work and is not for profit in any way at all.

 **Enjyu x Terry with Theme 17 (Tears) for Cobaltstarlight**

His heart clenched at the site of the redhead walking away, their kiss still lingering in his mind, on his lips.

 _It wouldn't be good for either of us if I stay. I'll only hurt you in the end. You don't deserve someone like me._

Tears ran down his cheeks and his hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to suppress the sobs that wracked his body. He wanted to call out to him, beg him to stay, but he was already gone. He could find him easily but what was the point?

He wanted to go back to yesterday. Even just a few hours ago, when they were happy and smiling and Terry was blissfully unaware that his world was about to come crashing down.


	3. Wen x Li - Rain

Disclaimer: Battle B-Daman belongs to Inuki Eiji/Takara/Hasbro. This is a fan-made piece of work and is not for profit in any way at all.

 **Wen x Li with Theme 06 (Rain) for Vainbanana2**

"This is a bad idea," Li said as he watched his brother spin around in the downpour. Wen stopped to stick his tongue out at him.

"You're no fun." He resumed spinning. Li sighed. Their backyard was a mess. There was mud everywhere.

"Ack!" Li jumped when his brother slipped in the mud and landed flat on his back. He ran over to him as Wen pushed himself up on his arms. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Wen grinned. "You did. It was still fun though."

Li raised an eyebrow. "'Was'? So does that mean that you're coming inside now?"

Wen made a face. "Well, there's mud in my underwear, so yes, I'm coming inside now."

Li rolled his eyes and leaned forward to quickly kiss his brother. "You're hopeless."

"But you love me anyway."

"Unfortunately."


End file.
